In general, cylindrical members having a circularly cylindrical or angularly cylindrical shape are widely used. And, a cap member may be attached to an opening portion of such cylindrical member. Further, a slidable member, a spring and the like may be accommodated within such cylindrical member.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a plate material fixture. The plate material fixture includes a main member, a holding member, an operation member and a lock member, thereby fixing a plate material to an attaching base body by making use of a spherical boss portion provided on the attaching base body. The main member has a cylindrical main body that is to be fixed to the plate material. The cylindrical main body accommodates the lock member so as to move vertically, and also accommodates a spring member for biasing the lock member. The operation member is attached detachably to an opening portion of the cylindrical main body.
The operation member has an operation head body which covers the opening portion of the cylindrical main body and four leg pieces which are suspended from a lower surface of the operation head body at uniform intervals. On outer sides of distal ends of an opposing pair of the four leg pieces, stopper projections are provided individually. On the other hand, a pair of opposing elongated guide holes are provided in the cylindrical main body of the main member.
When assembling the operation member to the cylindrical main body, the operation member is pushed into the cylindrical main body after the operation member is positioned relative to the cylindrical main body by aligning the pair of stopper projections with the pair of elongated guide holes. Then, the stopper projections at the distal ends of the leg pieces are pressed against an inner circumference of the cylindrical main body, whereby the leg pieces are deflected inwards on distal end portions (portions close to the operation head body) of the cylindrical main body as fulcrums. When the stopper projections reach the elongated guide holes, the leg pieces are elastically restored, and the stopper projections enter the elongated guide holes, whereby the operation member is attached slidably to the cylindrical member.
A valve system which is attached to a fuel tank of a vehicle may also employ the structure in which some member is accommodated in the cylindrical member and the cap member is attached to the opening of the cylindrical member.
For example, Patent Literature 2 describes a check-valve-integrated cut valve. The check-valve-integrated cut valve includes a main body case that accommodates a float valve and that has a vent hole formed in an upper wall so as to be opened and closed by the float valve, an upper case that is fittingly secured to an upper portion of the main body case and has a connection pipe projecting from an outer wall thereof and communicating with the vent hole, a cylindrical portion that elects from the upper wall of the main body case around the vent hole, a check valve that is disposed within the cylindrical portion so as to move vertically, a spring that biases the check valve towards the vent hole in the upper wall, and a lid member that is attached to an upper end opening portion of the cylindrical portion.
An annular projecting portion is provided around an outer circumference of the lid member, and an annular recess portion is formed in an inner circumference of an upper end portion of the cylindrical portion. When the lid member is pushed into the opening portion after a circumferential wall of the lid member is aligned with a circumferential edge of the opening portion of the cylindrical portion, the upper end portion of the cylindrical portion which is separated partially by notched portions are elastically opened outwards. Further, when the annular projecting portion reaches the annular recess portion, the upper end portion of the cylindrical portion is elastically restored, allowing the annular projecting portion to fit in the annular recess portion, whereby the lid member is attached to the upper end opening portion of the cylindrical portion.